


Against It.

by MVforVictory



Series: Over It. [2]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Come as Lube, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Fisting, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Slut Shaming, Smut, Under-negotiated Kink, Voyeurism, practice room
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 10:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MVforVictory/pseuds/MVforVictory
Summary: After the fiasco that was the day before, Hanbin wasn’t quite sure how the others would take the news.He certainly wasn’t expecting to be putting on a show for the three youngest members of the group.But...he wasn’t really all that against it.Dammit, Bobby.





	Against It.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY HANBINNIE!!
> 
> BOBBY BREATHED ON IG SO I DECIDED TO DROP HALF OF THIS NOW BECAUSE ITS THE ONLY DOUBLE B I HAVE SORRY ITS PORN YEE HAW MY DUDES

“Are you ready for the FINAL MATCH?” Donghyuk screamed, throwing his body across Chanwoo to get as close to the maknae’s desk mic as possible.

_ “Jesus, Donghyuk. You didn’t have to scream in my damn ear. That’s Junhoe’s job.” _

“I resent that.”

Donghyuk laughed at the grumpy look on Junhoe’s face, pushing him slightly and almost knocking him off the bed.

_ “Okay, okay. Ready?” _

_ “Ready.” _

They watched both Bobby and Yunhyeong’s characters ready themselves for the final showdown, timer counting down until it officially started.

Chanwoo was still pretty salty about the two teaming up on him, wanted to win and use the money to buy a new monitor, but instead he got cheated out of his easy victory. 

It was a few silent minutes into the match when Bobby starting shooting at random shit. At first it was kind of funny, and they figured it was on purpose to tease Yunhyeong, but then the second eldest started racking up kills on the rapper like there was no tomorrow.

“What’s wrong, hyung?” Donghyuk asked, “Did you glitch?”

_ “Y-Yeah, must’ve.” _

He shared a look with the others, all three of them confused as hell to what got Bobby so breathless.

_ “Shit—” _

“Dude, you’re shooting at a wall,” Junhoe unhelpfully added, watching Bobby’s Soldier aimlessly fire rounds as Jinhwan laughed in the background.

The round continued and the three kept making random comments teasing both participants, but Donghyuk found his thoughts wondering back to Hanbin. The leader had been pretty stressed recently, so maybe Junhoe bullying him out of the game had set him off a bit more than usual.

They had heard his little outburst before the sound cut, a loud  _ crack _ as his headset was probably launched at a wall in anger. 

“You know, you should really buy Hanbin-hyung a new headset,” Donghyuk turned to Junhoe, “I bet he broke his.”

“He broke it, not me,” the younger shrugged, not bothering to look up from his phone.

Donghyuk sighed, “Yeah, but…I think it’s the one he uses when he works on music here.”

“Oh, please. He’s got the most money out of all of us.”

“I think Bobby is gonna need a new mic, too,” Chanwoo pointed out, “It keeps making weird noises.”

Oh, was that Bobby’s mic making those sounds? Random intervals it would sound like he was sitting on a puppy.

Suddenly, Chanwoo jerked forward. 

Donghyuk was taken aback as the maknae started wheezing, laughter taking his breath away as Yunhyeong accidentally landed one of the most ridiculous trick-shots he had ever seen. 

“Wait, wait,” Junhoe put his hand over Chanwoo’s mouth, “Listen.”

_ “—Please.” _

“That doesn’t sound like Bobby,” Donghyuk mumbled.

_ “What. Do you think. You are doing?” _

“That does. And he sounds pissed.”

Donghyuk reached past the two younger members to unmute Chanwoo’s microphone again.

“Who you talkin’ to?” He asked, just as Jinhwan added,  _ “Bobby? What's up?” _

_ “I am going to make you regret  _ ever  _ coming in here,”  _ Bobby grit out, shocking everyone in the call.

_ “Bobby?”  _ Jinhwan tried again, growing silent for a moment as a  _ whimper _ sounded through the chat,  _ “Oh.” _

A crash, Bobby must have thrown his headset too.

_ “Hyung?” _

_ “Shut the  _ fuck _ up. I told you to fucking stay still, I told you to  _ listen, _ you worthless slut.” _

“Was that Hanbin?” Junhoe asked, eyes wide as he stared at Donghyuk, “That sounded like Hanbin.”

Donghyuk was speechless, the bitten out  _ slut _ echoing in his ears.

A gasp,  _ “Wha—Bobby?” _

_“That’s not my name, _slut,” A loud slapping sound, _“What did I tell you to call me, huh? What did _I tell you?”

_ “Bob—H-Hyu—C-Can’t—” _

“Is he hurting him?” Donghyuk choked out, worry filling his gut and making him feel sick, “Is he hitting Hanbin? Why is he doing that?”

_ “Donghyuk, calm down,”  _ Jinhwan awkwardly tried to soothe,  _ “Let me explain—” _

“Explain what?” Donghyuk shrieked, Junhoe having to physically restrain him.

_ “Listen to me. Although, I don’t know why you would start now, since you’ve been set on being an absolute fucking  _ brat _ today.” _

_ “They’re dating,” _ Jinhwan rushed out,  _ “They’ve been together for a bit. Bobby wouldn’t do that, you know that.” _

But Donghyuk didn’t know  _ what _ to believe, not when Hanbin choked out a noise of shock, quickly followed by the sound of what he imagined was the leader’s body hitting the floor.

“Dong, calm down,” Junhoe shakily breathed out, pulling the eldest of the three back once more.

Chanwoo was dead silent, frozen at the mocking,  _ “Wrong answer,” _ Bobby spit out,  _ “Just say it, baby, and I’ll take you to bed, treat you like the little bitch you are, always needing attention. Face down on the floor with my cum leaking out of your ass.” _

“Oh.”

_ “Daddy.” _

“Fuck.”

_ “Daddy, please. I—I’ll be good, I’ll listen.” _

_ “I’m leaving now,” _ Yunhyeong finally spoke up, awkwardly coughing as his icon disappeared from the chat.

_ “Please, please just—just touch me, just  _ touch me.”

_ “I tried to tell you,” _ Jinhwan audibly cringed,  _ “I’m ending the call.” _

Junhoe almost told him not to, but Chanwoo gripped his arm, indicating him to stay quiet.

They waited for Jinhwan’s picture to leave the chatroom before Chanwoo let out a low breath.

“I’m the admin. He couldn’t end the call by leaving, only I can disconnect.”

Donghyuk swallowed, “Why are we staying in the call…”

He didn’t even try to phrase it as a question. He knew, but he was still surprised at Chanwoo and Junhoe’s willingness to participate in this.

Bobby and Hanbin were arguably the hottest members in the group, at least in Donghyuk’s opinion, and he had no problem getting off to the sound of them fucking.

Wouldn’t be the first time he’s imagined it.

“Fuck.”

He glanced over at Junhoe at the bitten out curse, finding the singer with his hand shoved down his shorts.

_ “Baby gonna listen now? Do what Daddy says?” _

“Fuck,” Junhoe repeated, “How does Hanbin let him get away with talking to him like that?”

Chanwoo outright  _ moaned  _ at the slap that followed Bobby’s question, giving up on dignity and palming his dick through his pants. Hanbin calling Bobby  _ Daddy  _ did something to him, and Chanwoo was hesitant to find out why.

It wasn’t even the fact it was Hanbin and Bobby, but just the…the  _ word. _

He joined Junhoe and slid a hand down the front of his pants, cupping himself through the fabric of his boxers.

Another slap followed,  _ “Want me to take you to bed? Lay you out and fuck you senseless, that what you want?” _

_ “P-Please.” _

“Oh, fuck. Fuck. Oh my god,” Junhoe moaned out as he started moving his hand and jerking himself off in earnest, “Sounds so fucking wrecked.”

Donghyuk nodded, hesitantly untucking himself to trail his fingers along his length.

They’ve all seen each other naked, could probably list each  _ member _ in size order, but never had Donghyuk thought he’d be rubbing one out next to the two youngest in the group.

Hanbin’s gasp echoed through the speakers on Chanwoo’s desk, and for a second Donghyuk was worried Yunhyeong would hear what was happening, but the shower had been running ever since the second eldest left the call, so he was probably a little occupied.

_ “Gonna fuck you so hard, baby,” _ Bobby’s whisper was barely caught,  _ “Make it so you never wanna bother Daddy again.” _

Chanwoo moaned again, closing his eyes as his head fell against the back of his seat.

_ “Make you cum so hard you black out.” _

“Fuck, yeah,” Junhoe didn’t seem to be capable of anything more than swearing as he fucked up into his hand. It was almost like he didn’t even care he was jerking off with his two best friends while listening to his other two friends fuck over a video call.

He probably didn’t, knowing him.

“Holy hell,” Chanwoo gasped, “Did he throw him on the bed?” 

Judging by the grunts from Bobby and the strangled breaths from Hanbin, added to the creaking of the bed.

_ “Tell me what you want, baby boy.” _

_ “—Daddy’s cock.” _

“Jesus…”

_ “And why should Daddy give it back to you?” _

Hanbin’s slurred response was barely picked up by the microphone, but thankfully that one had been caught, because it was  _ by far _ the hottest thing any of them had ever heard.

_ “Need it. Need you.” _

“Oh, god—”

_ “Daddy, m’empty.” _

“Oh, god,” Donghyuk repeated, hand moving even faster over his cock, the dry slide of his fingers both painful and pleasurable.

_ “One of these days I’ll get you to cum without even touching you,” _ Bobby laughed,  _ “Maybe…Maybe I’ll try to get you off just with words. Dirty, nasty, little thing.” _

“I’m gonna fucking come, I’m—I’m gonna—”

Junhoe groaned, spilling onto his hand as he pressed his palm against his mouth to muffle the groans.

_ “AH—Wha—What the fuck?” _ Hanbin shrieked, shocking Junhoe out of his post-orgasm haze.

“What the hell?”

_ “No, Bobby, no. S-Stop it. That’s—Stop.” _

Donghyuk was on edge again, even with the hand on his shaft, “What—What are they doing? That doesn’t sound so good…”

_ “Stop, stop. Oh—Ahh, hyung, stop.” _

“Well, he doesn’t sound like he wants it to stop,” Chanwoo mumbled, “He’s about to beg, you can hear it in his voice.”

“Are you, like, secretly nasty as fuck?”

“Pffft—Secretly?”

Chanwoo shrugged in response to the other two, “You say as if we’re not jerking off together.”

“Friends that come together, stay together.”

“Junhoe, shut the fuck up.”

“Wait—Shhhh,” Junhoe leaned forward to turn the volume up, “Listen.”

_ “Daddy, please, please. Ahh—Ahhh, Daddy. Don’ stop, please—” _

“Told you he’d beg.”

Donghyuk was panting, “What are they doing?”

“I don’t know,” Junhoe breathed out, “But I wish I could see.”

_ “Can—Can you cum one more time for me, baby?” _

“Literally  _ how?” _ Junhoe gawked, gesturing to his own dick, “I’m not even hard again.”

Hanbin let out a moan, the sound almost bordering on a scream.

“I—I don’t know what that was, but I wanna hear it again,” Donghyuk whispered, shocked.

“What could they possibly be doing?”

“Don’t know, but I hope they continue because I need to come so bad, it hurts,” Chanwoo huffed out. He was about to continue his complaints but was silenced by Bobby’s voice.

_ “Knew you’d like this, getting your nasty little cunt eaten out. You know why I knew?” _

“Ooooooh, my god. He’s eating him out. Bobby’s tongue is in Hanbin’s  _ asshole, _ holy fucking shit,” Junhoe said, shocked, but at the same time not all that surprised.

“People do that?” Donghyuk cringed,  _ “Bobby _ does that?”

Dear god. He was never going to drink from the same bottle as the rapper  _ ever  _ again.

_ “Daddy _ _ —Daddy knows best. Daddy knows best,”  _ Hanbin cried out before getting cut off,  _ “D—” _

Bobby shushed him,  _ “Good baby, Daddy’s gonna fuck you now, bet you’re all loose like the little slut you are.” _

Donghyuk’s jaw dropped, “You mean they weren’t fucking already? What have they been doing this whole time?”

Hanbin already sounded so fucked-out, but the noises he was making  _ now _ sounded even better. Caught somewhere between a whine, a moan, and a scream.

You could almost hear each thrust Bobby made, and just how hard it was, based on Hanbin’s noises after.

_ “You gonna wait for Daddy?”  _ Bobby teased,  _ “Daddy’s dirty, little baby. Can’t believe you managed to stuff four fingers into this tight, little hole.” _

“Four?” Junhoe whispered, “Is that a lot?”

He put his fingers together, trying to imagine four of them shoved in someone’s,  _ in Hanbin’s, _ ass.

“I don’t know,” Donghyuk blushed, pointedly not looking at the younger’s hands.

_ “But your hands are small, fingers too short. Isn’t that what you always bitch and complain about? Huh? Can’t do anything without your Daddy, can you?”  _ Bobby grunted,  _ “Wonder if you could fit four of my fingers. Can never get past three before you start moaning for my cock like a bitch in heat.” _

Chanwoo came with a low groan, shocking the two next to him as he had been quiet for some time, “Well…That’s something. Hanbin and fisting, huh?”

“That’s…a lot,” Junhoe made his hand into a fist, again imagining shoving that  _ inside _ of someone, “Sounds painful.”

_ “Yeah, you’d like that? Like my entire fist in your ass?” _

Donghyuk hated that that was what made him come.

_ “F-Fuck, I need—” _

_ “I know what you need.” _

A scream follows the exchange, one that almost made Junhoe hard again but he had edged himself for too long, stamina not quite recovered from that.

He could only imagine how Hanbin felt.

“That sounded painful,” Chanwoo deadpanned.

It was almost silent on the other end, noises reduced to murmurs and the sound of the bed. Donghyuk was still trying to catch his breath, orgasm surprising him as he tried to get the picture of Bobby fisting Hanbin out of his head.

He didn’t know who he was more jealous of. Hell, wouldn’t mind either.

“I…Can’t believe we just…” Donghyuk trailed off, panting, as he took in the sight of Chanwoo with his head thrown back against the wall, leaning back on his hands, and Junhoe with his shorts still shoved down.

“Listened to Hanbin and Bobby fuck? Or do you mean jerked off to it?”

“Together,” Chanwoo unhelpfully added to Junhoe’s statements.

“What do you think would happen if one of us called Bobby ‘Daddy’ during practice? Think he’d pop a boner?”

“Junhoe. What the fuck?”

“Maybe, but I’m more curious of what would happen if you call Hanbin ‘baby boy’ during.”

“Chanwoo. What the fuck?”

“I’d rather call him ‘slut’ and see what he does.” 

* * *

Hanbin swallowed, throat hurting slightly as he flushed at the memory of  _ why _ it hurt. The memory of his boyfriend’s hand around his neck, fingers pressing down, down,  _ harder _ until Hanbin was barely able to keep it together, fighting to keep the moan from slipping out.

Bobby sent him a cheeky wink when he noticed him adjusting himself under the table, making Hanbin blush at the thought. 

He took another sip of his drink before pressing the cool glass against his cheek. The juice was helping to soothe the soreness of his throat, but he still coughed a little to clear it as his face burned even brighter.

He regretted it almost immediately after, the noise drawing the others’ attention to him as Hanbin dropped his gaze to the table.

God, he couldn’t believe he had let this happen. He couldn’t believe he had let himself go enough to the point of the others hearing him get his ass absolutely demolished.

Speaking of his ass, Hanbin had gone the entire day-off yesterday ignoring everyone,  _ including Bobby, _ as he tried to calm the literal burning of his  _ asshole _ and lower back, at least enough to move without crying.

And then to make everything even  _ better— _

They had practice today.

Hanbin had to lead them in dance practice, after they listened to him beg another member of their group, crying out  _ Daddy, Daddy, fuck me _ as he was thrown around like a fucking doll.

“I—I’m gonna head out early,” Hanbin choked out as he pushed his seat away from the table, ignoring all of the apprehensive and teasing stares as he rushed to put his shoes on, “J-Just, show up whenever.”

It wasn’t until he was already out the door that he was able to breathe. Taking measured inhales as he tried to calm the potential boner he could feel wanting to happen.

“Okay,” he whispered to himself, rubbing his hands down his face, “Calm down, calm down.”

He waited until he couldn’t feel the blood rushing to his lower half to make his way out of the dorm to head to the company building.

“Well,” Bobby lowly whistled, “That was something.”

Donghyuk still wasn’t able to look either of the rappers in the eyes, especially not after the dream he had last night, caught between both of the older boys in a more-than-compromising position.

He told the younger members about it, finding out that both Junhoe and Chanwoo had their own wet-dreams about the situation.

Apparently, Bobby wasn’t the only one that liked being called  _ Daddy, _ as that had been the main point of the maknae’s dream.

There was a girl, as he did consider himself straight, but the girl had high cheeks, a sharp nose, and one tooth that was just a bit crooked.

Basically, he dreamt about Hanbin in a wig. Voice unnaturally high and no dick, but it still looked enough like the leader that Chanwoo thought about the sight of not-Hanbin on her knees in front of him every time he looked at the rapper.

Jinhwan sighed, “I don’t want to deal with this,” he let his head fall into his hands, “Why me? Why does this stuff happen to me?”

“What’d’ya mean?” Bobby lazily asked as he stretched his arms above his head, grinning down at the eldest.

“I hate you, I hate you so fucking much.”

Bobby only shrugged in response.

“You know how he gets when he’s embarrassed,” Jinhwan groaned, “He’s going to take all of his frustration out on us.”

“Oh, trust me. I’ll just fuck the frustration out of him.”

_ “Bobby!” _

* * *

“That’s not the move,” Hanbin barked, “Junhoe! You’re out of line! Step, turn,  _ jump,  _ step.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Junhoe waved the leader off, “I got it.”

“No, you  _ don’t. _ ”

Hanbin jumped down from the top of the speaker he was previously crouched utop of, stalking towards Junhoe.

“What’s up?” Junhoe smirked.

He had been at fault for most of Hanbin’s angry yelling, something Junhoe was pretty proud of, trying to work the leader up until he finally blew. 

Junhoe  _ wanted _ to see him explode, and he had a plan.

“Careful,” he said as Hanbin got in his face, “Don’t want  _ Daddy _ getting jealous.” Junhoe leaned forward slightly, just enough that he could feel Hanbin’s heavy breaths on his face, “Unless that’s what you want.  _ Slut.” _

Hanbin’s eyes narrowed. Junhoe could practically see the smoke coming out of his ears, even as his face grew noticeably redder.

“Goo Fucking Junhoe, watch your tone.”

“Uh-huh,” the taller male pressed even closer, “Thought you were into that. Or would I be wrong, huh? Was that not you yelling for Bobby to fuck you harder? Were you slutting out with someone else?”

“Shut up.”

“Or does Bobby have another bitch? Some other fuck-doll because you’re too much of a prude. Can’t satisfy your boyfriend? What good are you—”

“SHUT UP!”

Junhoe was shocked into silence at Hanbin’s yell, and he looked to the blonde to see his eyes teary and wide, like even he was surprised at his own reaction.

“Junhoe, back off,” Bobby warned, stalking towards the pair still facing-off in the middle of the practice room.

Hanbin whipped around to face Bobby, and the older rapper was taken aback at the sight of the tears welling up in the dark brown eyes.

“Why does he get to yell and we don’t?” Junhoe snarked, “You two fucked, and fucked  _ up. _ He shouldn’t be taking it out on us.”

“Okay, but that wasn’t necessary.”

Bobby tried to pull Hanbin into his arms but the leader pushed him away.

Hanbin was embarrassed enough, he didn’t want Bobby near him. He was mortified already that the entire fucking team had heard what happened the other day, but he hadn’t expected anyone to bring it up.

He figured it would be awkward, yes, but he didn’t think Junhoe was going to outright call him a  _ slut _ in front of everyone.

His face felt like it was on fire, could feel his entire body burning with the shame of all of the eyes on him, so he covered his eyes with his hands to avoid seeing it.

“Hanbin-ah,” Bobby’s fingers circled his wrists, “What do you want?”

“Want them gone.”

“Okay, okay.” Bobby turned to the others, letting Hanbin hide his face in his back, “Leave, like, now.”

Jinhwan, who would normally be the one to argue back, was the first one out, dragging a stunned Yunhyeong behind him.

“You three,” Bobby directed at the maknaes, nodding towards the door.

But not before sending them away with a wink.

“Okay, baby, they’re gone. It’s just us. Just you and Daddy,” Bobby turned to pull Hanbin into his chest, but yet again the younger refused it.

Hanbin smacked him on the chest, “This is all your fucking fault,” he grumbled, turning away from Bobby to check that the room was truly empty before stalking over to the mirror. He angrily wiped at his eyes, even fanning air towards his face to try and cool down.

“Baby…” Bobby trailed off.

He walked to stand just behind the younger male, snaking his arms around Hanbin’s torso to pull him back.

“I’m sorry I didn’t make sure the mic was turned off. Daddy’s sorry—”

“Stop saying that!” Hanbin cut Bobby off, roughly elbowing him in the ribs, “Just stop it!”

Bobby stilled, “Do you really want me to stop? Because I will, baby. I don’t want to do anything you’re uncomfortable with.”

“I—I don’t know!”

Hanbin didn’t  _ want  _ to like it. It was weird, it was weird and gross and he didn’t want it. He didn’t.

He didn’t want the thought of the others watching to get him hard, but it did. Junhoe’s words were still echoing in his head and Hanbin hated it.

But…He didn’t?

He didn’t hate it.

“Baby boy,” Bobby tried, testing the waters with that phrase and continuing on when Hanbin didn’t yell at him, “Baby boy, I need you to talk to me. What do you want me to do?”

It was when Bobby’s hand lightly brushed over the slight tent in his sweats that Hanbin realized he was half-hard and shaking slightly.

“H-Hyung…” Hanbin choked out, “Please.”

“Please  _ what,  _ baby boy? Talk to me.”

Hanbin swallowed, “Will you—Will you touch me?”

“You sure, babe?”

Bobby was perfectly okay with going at this like they always had, he didn’t need Hanbin calling him  _ Daddy _ to get off, but it was definitely an added bonus.

“M’sure,” Hanbin breathed out, “Please, Hyung,  _ please.” _

Bobby hummed in his ear, snaking his hand under the younger’s shirt to just press against his stomach, “You want me to touch you? Make you feel good? You want Hyung to make this go away?” His hand slid down, down, down until his fingers were resting just at the base of Hanbin’s cock.

Hanbin nodded. He let Bobby pull him back, so their bodies were pressed flush together. Bobby’s touch was intoxicating. It used to be stable, and secure, but ever since the other night Hanbin felt as though it changed.

Now Bobby’s touch both calmed him and made him anxious, but it was the best kind of mix. 

It was the anticipation that came even at the gentlest of touches. Unable to think about anything other than the hands around his throat, or the burning of the back of his thighs.

When Hanbin had woken up the morning after, sore and sick from the anxiety of how the others would react, Bobby understood that Hanbin needed support, but he needed space too.

Bobby gave it to him. He knew that Hanbin needed some time to collect himself, needed to process exactly what happened.

So he slipped out of the bed as soon as the younger’s silence became almost uncomfortable, collecting a sweater and pair of sweats from his closet to toss them in the dryer to warm them up. He even ran a bath, a  _ fucking bath, _ for his sulking boyfriend, making sure the others weren’t going to see Hanbin as he went to the bathroom. 

Bobby put clothes in the  _ dryer _ so Hanbin would have warm sweats. 

And Hanbin proceeded to ignore him because he was embarrassed.

“Wonder if I could talk you off,” Bobby whispered in his ear, “Make you come just with words.”

That made Hanbin shiver, “You could try,” he challenged. He squeezed his eyes shut when Bobby’s fingers circled his length, swallowing hard to stop himself from whining out at the firm grasp.

But then the fingers were gone, and Hanbin actually did whine at the loss of touch.

“Keep your eyes shut for me, baby.”

_ Eyes shut, keep them shut. _

Bobby pulled away just enough to reach his arms up to untie the bandana from his forehead, hair falling in front of his face as he brought the cloth to Hanbin’s eyes.

“W-Wha—”

“Shhhh,” Bobby soothed him, “Just listen to my voice as I tell you all of the things I want to do to you, okay? Just listen to my voice.”

Hanbin nodded, feeling the breath rush from his lungs. Everything else felt heightened with his vision gone. Bobby’s voice, the fingers pressed into his hipbones, the lips pressed against his neck.

“I want to eat you out again,” Bobby started, “I don’t think you know how much I loved doing it. How much I loved opening you up with my tongue, hearing you call out for me, for your  _ Daddy. _ It was so hot, baby boy. I wanna do it again, and again, and again, wanna keep my tongue buried in your tight, hot cunt forever. Would you let me? Would you?”

_ “Please.” _

Bobby practically growled at Hanbin’s whispered plea, “Yeah, you’d let me do that? Let me eat you out until you can’t walk anymore, can’t even stand. I’d get you so wet, you’d be so messy. My messy, messy boy. You know what you are?”

Hanbin frantically shook his head.

“You know, you know what you are. Tell me what you are,” Bobby pressed his fingers into Hanbin’s balls, the younger jerking back into his chest to get away, “Tell me what you are.”

_ “Slut,”  _ Hanbin cried out, “Slut, slut. I’mma slut.”

“No, no, baby boy,” Bobby corrected, “You’re  _ my _ slut. No one else’s but mine, you hear me?”

“Your slut,” Hanbin sucked in a breath as Bobby’s hand just pressed on his cock. He didn’t know whether to push forward against the palm or rut back into his boyfriend’s hard cock. He was just desperate for the friction, desperate for Bobby to keep talking to him.

“Yeah, my slut. I’m the only one allowed to fuck you, I’m the only one that can, the only one that can satisfy you,” Bobby started to rub himself against Hanbin’s ass, “I can feel your ass wanting it, wanting my cock. But first I’d have to stretch you out because you’re just so fucking tight, baby. My tongue wouldn’t be enough to loosen you up, so I’d slip a finger in with my tongue as you fucked back onto it. Wouldn’t even have to use lube, you’d be so filled with spit.”

Hanbin let out a low moan, “Please, wan’your tongue, on me. In me, wan’ it in me. I—I’d—.”

“Yeah?” Bobby grunted, “What would you do, baby? Tell me what you’d do.”

“Ah—Hnnnn.”

“Come on, tell me. Tell me what you’d do.”

He rubbed himself against Hanbin’s ass, the hand that wasn’t on the younger’s cock moving to yank his sweats down just enough to expose his dick before sliding the other down to press right under his balls, feeling Hanbin clench at the move.

“I can feel it, I can feel how bad you want it. I just need you to tell me.”

“Oh god—Wan’ it so bad. So, so bad. Please, Daddy, Daddy. Please,” Hanbin sobbed out, ass clenching around nothing as he desperately tried to rub himself on both of Bobby’s hands, “Please, Daddy. Touch me, touch me, please.”

“Okay,” Bobby lowly said, “I’ll touch you, but  _ only _ if you can come just with this, just with Daddy talking to you.”

Hanbin shook in his hold, minute shivers running through his body, “Please,” he said, like it was the only thought he was capable of.

Maybe it was. Maybe the only thing his mind could understand was Bobby,  _ Daddy. _ His voice, his hands, everything about Bobby. His Bobby.

“Come for me, baby, and I’ll give you what you want,” Bobby gave a sharp buck forward as Hanbin whined, “I’ll spread you open, nice and slow, one finger at a time. I’d find that spot so fucking fast, baby, so fast. I’d get three of my fingers in and you’d start crying for more, my little slut, always wanting more.” He exhaled, feeling Hanbin’s hot breaths against his neck, “And I’d give it to you, I’d always give you more. I’d give you anything you wanted, I’d find a way to give you the world if I could.”

“Don’need it,” Hanbin whispered, “Not when I ‘ave you.”

“God, I fucking love you, maybe almost as much as you love getting fucked. You always thought you’d be the one in charge, but I bet this is so much better. Letting go just for Daddy to take care of you,” Bobby said, pushing his fingers even harder against Hanbin’s hole, making the younger arch his back away from his chest, “And, fuck, would I take care of you. Get you all fucked out and crying on my fingers, begging for my cock but I’d make you wait. Ass up, face down as I stretched you even wider, ‘til I could fit my entire fist in your ass.”

Hanbin cried out as he came, just imagining it was enough to get him off. He wanted it, he wanted it so, so,  _ so bad  _ it almost hurt. He was panting, and swore he could feel his breath fanning back onto his own face.

“Good, so good, baby boy. Coming when Daddy told you to. Daddy’s little slut. All mine, not Jaewon’s, not Junhoe’s. Mine,” Bobby growled at the thought of the other two, making Hanbin’s worn out body shiver in his arms.

The blindfold was still impairing Hanbin’s vision, leaving him with nothing tethering him to reality except for Bobby, just Bobby. He only belonged to Bobby.

“No one can touch you but me, no one. Hear that, baby? You’re a slut but you’re only  _ my  _ slut,” Bobby rubbed himself against the younger, “But I bet you’d love to be watched, wouldn’t you?”

Hanbin whined at the idea, thinking back to how horny just the chance of someone hearing them on the call made him.

Unbeknownst to him, he was heard. Then.

And now.

Just outside the door stood three members of his group, all three hard and wanting nothing more than to be in that room, not just listening in on the barely-heard words.

“You’ve always loved the attention, having everyone’s eyes on you. Just like the performer you are,” Bobby said, “Do you want that? Do you want people to see just how good you are for me?”

The words made Hanbin moan, feeling himself stiffen again.

Bobby continued, “You could prove Junhoe wrong, make him eat his words. Saying you can’t satisfy me when you’re the only one I need. Don’t you wanna show him that?”

“D-Daddy,  _ please.” _

“Yeah? You want him in here?” Bobby’s eyes trailed to the door, “He’d love to see you like this, and he’s not even the nastiest of the maknaes. I’ve seen Chanwoo’s porn stash, and heard a majority of Donghyuk’s wet dreams. I’ve even heard your name fall from his lips,” Alongside his own, usually, “They’d love to watch you, watch us. Would you let them? Huh, baby?”

Hanbin found himself nodding, “Please,” he whimpered.

And right on time, the door opened.

Bobby caught Chanwoo’s eyes first, and he gave the maknae a toothy grin.

Just as he thought.

Junhoe followed, visibly shocked to see them clothed, save for Hanbin’s sweats pulled down just enough to expose his dick, but Bobby’s hand was almost big enough to cover it.

They were standing just inches from the mirror, Hanbin’s cum dripping down the reflective surface.

“W-Wha—Hyung?” Hanbin asked, having thought he heard the door and freezing in Bobby’s arms, “The—The door.”

“You’re okay, baby boy,” Bobby soothed, finding Donghyuk’s gaze as he watched the dancer swallow, “Just trust me. You trust me, right?”

Hanbin hesitated slightly before answering, “Course, Hyung.”

The way he switched from calling Bobby ‘Daddy’ to ‘Hyung’ wasn’t missed on him.

“Yeah? You trust your Daddy to take care of you?” Bobby tested, “Tell Daddy what you want, baby.”

“I—” Hanbin whined when Bobby’s hand tightened around his length, “I want you, jus’ want you.”

“Okay, baby boy. You want Daddy’s fingers? Or do you want my tongue?”

Hanbin didn’t answer, just let out a quiet moan as Bobby slowly started pumping his hand over the cock in his hand, using some of the cum collected at the tip to easy the slide.

“You know what I want you to do, baby?” Bobby asked, Hanbin shook his head and he continued, “I want to lay you down, spread out all for me. So beautiful,” he whispered before kissing along Hanbin’s neck.

Hanbin felt like he could barely breathe, but then Bobby was slowly backing them up, and he reached out to grasp the arms caging his waist to try and stabilize himself. 

“Just follow me,” Bobby whispered in his ear as he continued to move them what was probably only another few centimeters back. 

He gently pressed his knees against the backs of Hanbin’s, just enough for the leader to buckle slightly. 

Bobby ended up supporting most of their weight as their knees hit the mat they kept kicked next to the mirror when not using it. 

He had backed them up just enough that Hanbin was left kneeling in front of the spot on the mirror splattered with his own cum, not that he had any idea. 

The maknaes were all a few feet away, two watching intently and one blushing a deep scarlet when Bobby winked again. 

“Hands and knees, pretty boy.”

Hanbin immediately complied, falling forward onto shaking arms as Bobby’s fingers slipped his sweats over the curve of his rear. 

Bobby growled, “You have the most perfect ass, baby. Wanna see you in a skirt, straddling my lap. Would you do that for me? Would you, baby?”

_ “Hyung,” _ Hanbin whined out, feeling Bobby’s breaths on his hole, “Anything—I’ll do it.”

“Maybe I’d sit back and just watch. Make you stretch yourself open for me,” Bobby said before licking a single, wet stripe over Hanbin’s entrance, making the younger cry out, “Maybe I’d let you use a toy. You’d love that, wouldn’t you? Daddy watching as you fucked your tight cunt with a toy, I’d make you wait to come until I was satisfied with the show you’d put on. How does that sound? That pretty, little skirt bunching up around your cock as you rode a fake dick in front of me.”

The noises Hanbin continued to make were lewd, crying out as Bobby started to rim him in earnest, tongue lapping at his hole and hands spreading him apart. 

Junhoe—God,  _ Junhoe _ was practically gone just from the sight alone, he knew that as soon as the lightest pressure was applied to his dick, he’d lose it. But he didn’t want that, not yet. He wanted to draw it out for as long as possible, he wanted to wait. 

“D-Daddy,” Hanbin cried out, making Bobby smirk against his skin now that his favorite nickname was back, “Fingers,  _ please.” _

“You want Daddy’s fingers?”

“Please,” Hanbin repeated, “Please, please.”

Bobby gave him one last swipe of his tongue before pulling back, “You taste so good, baby. So, so good. I wish I could eat you out every day. Would you let me?”

“ _ Please…” _

“Okay, baby,” Bobby leaned forward, fully covering Hanbin’s body as he swiped his fingers through the cum that was slowly dripping down on the mirror, “Gonna open you up now,” he said, spreading the substance over his fingers and pressing two in at once.

The stretch caught him off guard. Hanbin jerked forward slightly before moaning out in surprise, wanting to ask what Bobby was using. He could tell it wasn’t lube, but he almost didn’t want to know.

Until Bobby answered him.

“Yeah? You like getting spread open with your own cum?”

_ “A-Ahhh,” _ Hanbin gasped out.

The three maknaes watched as Bobby scissored his fingers before slipping a third one in, rubbing his other hand over Hanbin’s lower back, under his shirt.

“Think you can go the whole way?”

Chanwoo and Junhoe didn’t know  _ for sure  _ what Bobby meant, but Donghyuk did.

Fuck. 

Hanbin let out a quiet whine, pushing back against the older rapper’s fingers, “Yes, fuck,  _ yes.” _

Bobby smirked, already inserting a fourth finger but pausing to give Hanbin some time to adjust. He rotated his hand as Hanbin tightened around him.

“I’m going for five,” Bobby warned, “You have to loosen up, Hanbin-ah. I don’t want to hurt you, so please listen to me.”

Hanbin nodded, tried to unclench but he was  _ nervous. _

He’s never gone past four, barely ever three, fingers, and he had no idea how he’d be able to handle it without lube.

Never has he used his own fucking  _ cum _ as lube, either, but it was like Bobby opened up some Pandora’s Box of kinks that Hanbin never knew he had.

Rimming being the biggest.

Bobby said he could eat his ass forever. Hanbin sure as hell wouldn’t object, not anymore.

Once Bobby could feel the tight ring of muscle start to loosen, he grabbed one of the packets of lube he stuck in his pocket earlier, after deciding he was going to do this.

He pulled his fingers out, dragging over Hanbin’s stretched out rim as he clenched around nothing.

Hanbin whined out as Bobby ripped the tinfoil with his teeth to squeeze the lube out over his fingers, making sure to coat his thumb liberally with it.

“You ready, baby?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Bobby pushed three fingers back in first before slowly working the fourth back in, “Here we go,” he grinned, gently prodding at Hanbin’s hole with his thumb.

He’s never done this before, neither has Hanbin, but he’s watched enough porn that Bobby would practically consider himself an expert.

Once his thumb was in, sat snuggly against the other four, Bobby started moving his hand in gentle circles to get the younger prepared.

Bobby leaned forward to place a soft kiss just in between the dimples on Hanbin’s lower back, “Are you okay? Can I continue?”

“P-Please,  _ please.” _

Bobby looked up, catching Donghyuk’s eyes and smirking before pushing his knuckles past Hanbin’s rim with an audible  _ pop. _

_ “Shit,” _ Junhoe choked out before freezing, eyes wide with shock as he looked to Bobby.

Except Bobby only gave him a cheeky smile back, he didn’t care if Hanbin knew, he  _ wanted  _ Hanbin to know.

“B-Bobby? Bobhyung?” Hanbin forced out, “Who?”

“Relax, baby,” Bobby soothed, stilling the movement of the hand tucked in the younger to make sure he stayed calm, “I’m gonna take the blindfold off, okay? Just keep your eyes closed until I say when.”

He nodded towards the bandana wrapped over Hanbin’s eyes, waiting until one of the maknaes got the idea. Chanwoo surged forward before the others could, meeting Bobby’s gaze once again before taking a breath and untying the knot, letting the material fall away from Hanbin’s face.

Hanbin’s face, which was red and covered in tears and saliva, but he was still breathtaking to Bobby.

His grinned sharpened, “Okay. When Daddy says, open your eyes for me, baby.”

Bobby’s fist was almost in Hanbin’s ass. 

Still couldn’t get over that.

_ “Now.” _

Bobby said it just as he fully pushed his fist in, making Hanbin’s eyes snap open in shock.

He met his own eyes in the mirror first. Hanbin stared back at himself, panting and crying, before searching for Bobby behind him.

But it was impossible not to see the other three standing just feet away from his prone form.

He started to panic, “Bob—Bobby,” he choked out,  _ “Bobby.” _

**Author's Note:**

> The second half of this is where the mirror comes into play...so  
get ready my dudes
> 
> Pls don’t forget to leave a comment and kudos~ they’re like crack for fic writers heh
> 
> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/MVgetanAttitude) :DD


End file.
